


Roses

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Got7 Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, but beautiful all the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Every year without fail Jinyoung showed up to the flower shop ready to buy flowers for her, to celebrate their anniversary. Many say he is the sweetest man to do such things, especially for such a quiet man that keeps to himself. Little do they know the feelings in his eyes when he buys those flowers each and every year, the deeper meaning that many tend to not read in those pained eyes.





	Roses

The whispers at the counter continued as Jinyoung browse the many flowers on display in the small flower shop, he decided to listen in for once as they always did it every time he came in. 

“He is back, how many years has it been now?” a girl in her early twenties said.

“At Least ten, he only comes once a year, it's always the same reason. To get his wife flowers, it's so cute,” a middle-aged woman close to Jinyoung's age replied.

“That's so sweet I wish my boyfriend did that, all he does is buy me stupid cards.” the younger mentioned. 

Jinyoung smiled a little as he picked up a bouquet of flowers and walked to the front to check out, the younger girl shuffling away quickly upon his arrival. 

“Hello, how are things?” the middle age woman asked with a smile. 

“Great, I am getting these for my wife,” Jinyoung smiles back.

“Ah has a year already passed?” she asks as she types some numbers in a register.

“Yes, I will be our fifteenth year together.” Jinyoung blushes slightly, looking down at his fingers as he laced them together with a small smile spread across his face at the thought of you.

“Ah the big fifteen that's so long,” she says as she holds out her hand for Jinyoung's payment to which he jumps and grabs his wallet clumsily, handing her his credit card. 

“It feels like just yesterday though,” he grins widely as she hands him back his card and the flowers.

“Well I hope she knows how lucky she is, you always buy her flowers its a beautiful gesture,” the woman smiles as she watching him fumble to put his card back in his wallet.

“Thank you, there isn’t much I can do for her now, so the least I can do is go see her and give her these,” his smile drops slightly before he takes them and smells them his smile quickly returning as he quickly turns walking towards the exit. Waving at the woman before he exits.

“What does he mean he can't do much for her?” the younger asks. 

The woman frowns slightly, “I suspect things but I am not fully sure, he doesn’t mention her much.”

* * *

Jinyoung trek to the top of a hill that sat on the edge of the village, a large tree sat atop it as if overlooking the whole village to keep it safe. 

As he approached he ran his fingers over two names carved on the side of it. Yours and his a crudely drawn heart surrounding the two names, their wedding date carved below.

A small smile came on his lips as he slowly dropped his hand and took a deep sigh, moving around to the other side of the tree where a small gravestone sat, your name printed on it. 

Slowly he kneeled down, placing the flowers next to it before brushing the dead leaves and dust from it. 

“Hello my love, I brought you your favorite, roses!” he tried to smile as his eyes began to well with tears. “I remember how much you loved receiving them,” he paused as he looked at the wind gently blowing the three causing the leaves to rustle above. 

Sobs began to overcome him as he leaned over your grave his fist balled as he let himself go, let all his sadness and pent-up anger from the year flow through him.

Minutes turned into an hour as he talks to you, between his sobs, small smiles crossed his lips as he told you about a friend or family member. 

“You know love, it would be our fifteenth year together this year, I wish I could see you, I am sure you would still be so beautiful.”

Closing his eyes, he tried to picture your face and how you may look now. How your eyes would crinkle when you smiled and how bright and happy your laughter was, as if you were standing next to him. 

A few more hours passed as he unpacked a lunch and continued to talk to you, and soon the day began to turn to dusk and he sobs turned into smiles. 

“I must tell you one more thing before I go love. The man that-that hit you that night, I have been talking to him. He has such a nice family and his kids call me grandpa Jinyoung, it's quite funny actually,” he chuckles and pauses his hand reaching out to touch the top of your gravestone. “I forgave him, it took so long, but finally I forgave him. And I hope you do too because he has made me part of his family, and even though I wish I had a family with you. This is good enough, they all love you just as much as I do.”

Closing his eyes he stood up, looking one last time before he picked up his now empty bag. “I miss you, and I can’t wait to see you soon, I love you.”

Slowly he smiled as he walked past the tree, glancing over one last time before he began to walk down the hill to home.

The woman in the flower shop stopped as she saw the man venture down from the hill and back onto the streets ahead of her.

Curious she walked up the hill, looking around the tree only to find the gravestone, a sad smile falling onto her face as she saw the roses he had just bought at the shop earlier placed in a vase next to the grave. 

“What a beautiful soul.” She whispered into the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the deepest things I have ever written, i hope you really enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
